Maxxed Out! (LAoPtS)
Plot Ash and his friends enter a Pokémon Center near a beautiful lake, where Brock expresses his love towards the local Nurse Joy by presenting her a bouquet. All of a sudden, Skitty pops out of its Poké Ball and begins to chase its tail, causing everyone to make an attempt to stop it. Brock tries to get Skitty to go to him, only to get smacked in the face. Then, May takes out a cattail. It tickles her and she sneezes. Max tries his luck with the cattail and succeeds. As an angry boy comes in, he complains about the noise the group is making. Max begins to argue with the boy until Nurse Joy asks "Max" to stop. Max is surprised that Nurse Joy knows his name, but Nurse Joy clarifies that the other kid's name is also Max. Both Max proceed to argue about who should change their name, and eventually the other Max leaves the Pokémon Center with a harrumph and retires to contemplate by the lake. Nurse Joy asks Max to go easy on the other Max, saying that they both love Pokémon. Brock promises Nurse Joy that he will see to it that the two boys make up. Nearby, James wakes up from his ringing alarm clock. He goes through his morning routine and exclaims that it's another great day to catch Pikachu. Jessie asks him what's so exciting about that, bringing down his mood. He depressingly describes their day to day struggles, and then determinedly exclaims that today is the day they will finally catch Pikachu. He stands up, ready to go, but then realizes that while he was carrying out his monologue, the other two Team Rocket members had already left him to go get lunch. Later, May is relaxing on a large rock while Max is still mad that the other Max has the nerve to have the same name as him. Just then, a Surskit skids past them, and May scans it with her Pokédex. It turns a corner and the other Max goes down to meet it. Max gets mad at the sight of him, but May just drags him by the arm to talk to the other Max. The two Max immediately start arguing upon seeing each other, causing May to say that the two should be friends since they both love Pokémon. Max brushes past the other Max to pet Surskit, but the other Max slaps his hand away. The two start arguing again. May tries to stop them once again, but she just ends up confused by their shared names. Ash and Brock meet up with them, after Brock tells the Max that it's silly that they're still arguing, the conflict only continues. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is watching the twerps through binoculars. They spot Surskit and decide to give it to their Boss as they imagine how thankful he'll be. Tensions quickly settle as the two Max marvel at the all of the group’s Pokémon. May officially introduces Skitty to the other Pokémon, though it is too distracted by its own tail before curling up asleep from exhaustion. Jessie is still fuming over May capturing Skitty, but James orders her to focus on their plan, Operation Surskit Steal. They leap out a nearby bush, declaring they went Surksit this time. They recite their motto in a manner much like American football, getting close to Surskit while dodging the twerps. Ash tells Treecko to use Quick Attack, but Jessie hands Treecko the football, surprising it. Ash then tells Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, but Meowth uses an umbrella to conduct the electricity. Just then, Skitty wakes up and becomes aware of its surroundings. Team Rocket runs towards Surskit, but Skitty, seeing the end of Jessie's hair as a toy, jumps up to catch it. As her locks are damaged, Jessie flips her hair in an attempt to shake Skitty off. After hitting James and Meowth, Skitty falls off and Jessie runs off crying, with her teammates following after her. The other Max points out that Surskit has run away, but has left watery tracks on the ground. He goes to chase after it. The group catches up with him, and Max explains that they want to help the other Max find Surskit. Just then, Team Rocket reappears in a new mecha with a massive mallet. The two Max point out that Team Rocket scared Surskit off, causing James and Meowth to blame Jessie. Everyone starts laughing at Jessie's messed up hair which causes her to go crazy and start attacking the group with the mecha's giant mallet. The group runs away while Jessie drives after them in pursuit. She sends them flying, with Ash, Pikachu, and Brock in one direction and May, Max, and the other Max in another group. Ash later sends out Taillow to go search for the others. Meanwhile, the other Max reveals that he was jealous of Max and his friends for travelling and meeting so many Pokémon, while Max reveals that he was envious of the other Max for being friends with Surskit. May says that it was about time they made up. Just then, they notice Team Rocket's mecha in the distance and run off to find Surskit before Team Rocket does. However, Team Rocket finds them and chases after them as the other Max leads May and Max to a spring deep in the forest. There, they find Surskit in the water. Jessie and James send out Seviper and Cacnea respectively. May steps in to battle, but the two Max stop her, saying that they'll handle it. Ash's Taillow notices them and turns back to tell Ash. May and the two Max leap away to evade an oncoming Poison Tail from Seviper. Cacnea aims a Pin Missile though Surskit evades and is instead struck by Seviper. James tells Cacnea to use Needle Arm, but then notices Cacnea sinking into the water, leaving James no choice but to recall it. Max suggests they break the rock wall, so the other Max orders Surskit to use Water Pulse on some rocks, forcing more water to surge in and wash Team Rocket into the water. Jessie then emerges from the water looking and walking like a monster and tries to wrestle Surskit away from the other Max's hands. May sends out her Skitty and has it use Double Slap on Jessie, causing her fall back into the water. Ash, Brock, Pikachu, and Taillow arrive on the scene. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on Team Rocket, but Meowth blocks it once again with his umbrella. The other Max has Surskit use Bubble Beam, knocking the umbrella out of Meowth's hands. Thunderbolt finally blasts Team Rocket into the sky. With the two Max finally friends, Ash and his friends say farewell to Nurse Joy and the other Max as they head towards Fallarbor Town. Major events * May's Skitty is revealed to know Double Slap.